I'm here
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: A traição de Aizen abriu grandes feridas no coração de Hinamori Momo. Mesmo diante de tantas provas ela se recusava a acreditar naquilo. Hitsugaya não está disposto a desistir de mostrar a ela a verdade.


**Hinamori Momo**

"_Por que ele é tão especial? Por que o olhar dele é tão... tão bondoso?"_

"_Acho que nunca conheci alguém como Aizen-taichou... Tão calmo... Paciente..." "Preocupado com os outros..."_

"_Por que ele é sempre tão gentil comigo, mas mesmo assim, toda vez que olho para seu sorriso, nada consigo dizer?"_

"_Aizen-san... É assim que eu gostaria de chamá-lo um dia..."_

"_Por que... Ele é...."_

"_...ele não é como os demais..."_

"_...ele é a pessoa que eu...."_

"_...que eu..."_

"_...amo!"_

"_- Hinamori-kun!" – __**Ele me olhou com aquele sorriso encantador.**_

Eu ainda podia ouvia a voz doce e gentil dele ecoar por minha mente. Sim, era uma espécie de tortura eu ficar pensando naquilo, porém... Era tão bom.

A dor... Era... Gostosa.

**Juntou as pernas e as trouxe para si, abraçando-as. **

Isso me soa meio masoquista..Mas o que eu posso fazer? Ele me faz bem.

_"Como isso pode te fazer bem?"_ – Shirou-Chan fica bravo quando eu falo isso á ele. Os olhos dele vibravam em fúria. Eu posso sentir isso. – _"Ele quase matou você, sua idiota!!"  
_  
Sim. De fato, Shirou-chan estava certo. Aizen-taichou quase me matou. Mas...Ele estava apenas confuso. Sim, confuso. Apenas isso.

Alguém precisa salvar ele.  
**Ela se encolheu um pouco mais, apertando o abraço e afundando o rosto no próprio braço. **

Shirou-chan..Por favor, salve o Aizen-taichou...

...Para mim...

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**  
****Ele entrou novamente naquele quarto. Era quase que rotina. Sempre que podia ia vê-la, mesmo que sempre se aborrecesse no final das contas.**

Não sei porque ainda venho aqui. Sempre que saio estou mais chateado do que entrei. Ela não muda.

Continua achando que Aizen é um santo. Não consegue perceber o monstro que havia escondido atrás daqueles óculos. Isso me dá nos nervos.  
Aizen é um ator extraordinário.

Conseguiu enganar á todos nós. Montou o seu circo particular, encenou, insinuou sua morte, imortalizando-se como exemplo e em mais uma jogada extraordinária, ressurgiu, demonstrando sua verdadeira face.  
Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva pelo que ele fez á Hinamori, eu certamente bateria palmas para ele.

- Yo. **– Murmurou sem muito ânimo, como sempre fazia. Levantando apenas a mão direita em um sinal de cumprimento. Hinamori levantou os olhos e se sentou de forma correta sobre aquela maca que havia se tornado sua cama nos últimos meses.  
**  
- Bom tarde, Shirou-chan!  
- Hitsugaya-taichou. **– Rosnou, corrigindo-a.**

**Ela esboçou um sorriso triste em resposta. Em outra ocasião, haveria soltado uma breve risada. **

Maldito.  
Como pode arrancar a alegria dela desse jeito?  
Esse sorriso... Não é o sorriso da Hinamori. É como se ela fosse apenas uma casca vazia, e tivesse perdido sua alma. Como se ele houvesse _sugado_ a alma dela. Sem perceber trinquei os dentes e hergui o punho fechado até a altura do rosto. Hinamori se encolheu. Acho que ela achou que eu estivesse ficado realmente bravo por ela me chamar de "shirou-chan". Não que eu não me irrite. Mas..É um tipo de irritação completamente diferente.  
Eu sou um capitão. Gosto de ser respeitado como tal. Meu tamanho não influencia em nada a minha posição, muito menos o meu poder. A irritação que tenho por ser chamado por esse apelido não é algo realmente importante. É pura força do hábito. Até porque.. Não consigo ficar chateado com a Hinamori. Isso é estranho, não?

Para que ela não achasse que eu havia ficado com tanta raiva dela, forcei um sorriso. Ela se acalmou. Pelo menos aparentemente.  
Era doloroso vê-la naquele estado tão deprimente. Hinamori era sempre tão viva. Vê-la assim....

**Hitsugaya sentiu seu coração se comprimir dentro do peito, e depois se retorcer de modo doloroso. Sempre sentia aquilo quando a via naquele estado. Já estava até começando a se acostumar com a dor. Mas não se acostumava com aquela visão. **

O que mais desejo nesse momento, é matar Aizen. Mas aí eu caio em um dilema terrível. Se eu mata-lo... Ela ficaria ... Mais deprimida ainda.

- Alguma noticia do Aizen-taichou...? **– Ela indagou com receio, como sempre fazia quando o via.  
**- Não. – **Respondeu secamente.**

**Hitsugaya se sentou ao lado dela e a olhou. **

- Dormiu bem? **– Tentava manter o tom indiferente, mas aquilo se tornava mais difícil a cada dia que se passava.  
**- Sim. Eu tive um sonho.

Tive medo de perguntar o que era. De certo modo, acho que eu já previa sobre o que era aquele maldito sonho.

- Aizen-taichou havia voltado. – **Ela dizia com entusiasmo.**

Ah! Merda. Eu não sei o que é pior. Se é vê-la quase mórbida ou vê-la se entusiasmando para falar sobre...._ele_!

- Ele não é mais seu capitão. – **Ele respondeu com certo rancor na voz.  
**- Não agora. Mais voltará a ser. – **Ela se inclinou em direção a Hitsugaya e segurou uma das mãos do jovem de cabelos prateados. **– Sei que voltará! Como eu lhe disse, Shirou-chan, Aizen-taichou está apenas um pouco confuso. Mas logo ele perceberá que cometeu um erro e voltará para cá!

Sentir aqueles dedos finos e delicados tocando a minha pele era bom demais, porém as palavras dela pareciam compensar a sensação boa com toneladas de desespero e raiva. Como ela podia ser tão inocente? Não. Não era inocência. Era burrice. Pura burrice!

- Baka...! **– Resmungou em tom áspero. –** Ele não está confuso, Hinamori. Como pode ser tão**.........- Ele cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. -**....Tão...!! AGRRR! – **Rosnou se levantando com raiva se virando. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como se aquilo pudesse amenizar sua irritação.**

Viu? Que droga. Que droga. Que droga.

É sempre assim. Quase perdi minha paciência novamente.

Não adianta. Por mais que eu fale.. Ela não me ouve! Parece querer não enxergar a verdade..Mesmo que ela esteja á um palmo de seu nariz!  
Isso é tão.........Frustrante.

* * *

**Hinamori Momo  
**

Novamente ele está chateado. Não, está irritado. Shirou-chan, porque não consegue me entender? Aizen-taichou não é uma pessoa má. Ichimaru-san que é. Ichimaru Gin..Ele sim é uma pessoa má. Uma pessoa horrível. Ele está influenciando o Aizen-taichou.

Aizen-taichou é bom demais. Ele não conseguiu perceber isso ainda..Mas sei que irá. Irá ver que o que está fazendo é errado, e então ele voltará para cá. Para mim

- Você está errado, Shirou-chan. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Porque não entende!?  
- Agr...Hinamori. – Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Shirou-chan...Aizen-taichou é uma pessoa ótima. Nunca faria algo assim se não tivesse sendo manipulado por alguém...!  
- Algo assim? – Ele ironizou, encostando a palma da mão sobre a barriga dela, bem onde a espada de Aizen havia estado outrora. Hinamori pareceu se ferir com aquele comentário irônico. Não porque a cicatriz ainda doía, mas sim pelas lembranças tão dolorosas daquele dia.

Shirou-chan..Porque tem que ser tão cruel? Porque tem que me lembrar disso? Essas imagens..são..Ruins demais. A dor boa se torna...má.

- Eu já disse... Ele foi manipulado pelo Ichimaru Gin. – Ela repitiu, sem tanta convicção como anteriormente.

Eu sei que foi. Sei que foi isso que aconteceu. Mesmo que vocês não acreditem.  
Vocês não conheciam o Aizen-taichou como eu. Não o amavam como eu. Não o entendiam como eu.  
Aizen-taichou.. Eu sou a única que te compreendo, não sou? Porque não percebe logo o que aconteceu e volta? Porque não mostra para todos que eu estou certa...!?

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**

Tá, eu sei que isso pode ser realmente cruel mas que alternativas eu tenho? Ela precisa de um choque de realidade. Ela precisa enxergar o monstro que ele é!  
Eu explodi.

– Se têm alguém que foi manipulado nessa historia, esse alguém somos nós, Hinamori. **– O tom era ríspido e rancoroso. -** Principalmente você! **– Enfatizou. -** Porque não enxerga? Fomos todos enganados por um falso Aizen. Apenas um personagem. **– Ele dizia quase em suplica, para que ela conseguisse entender de uma vez por todas. –** Aquele Aizen bondoso que sorria para você era um farsante. Aqueles sorriso eram falsos! Completamente falsos. Tudo planejado. Cada passo precisamente pensado para que você, eu e todos nós não só nunca suspeitássemos dele, como também tivéssemos plena confiança nele! Era apenas um personagem macabramente bolado por um homem asqueroso e ... Por um monstro!  
-PARA! PARA DE FALAR! AIZEN-TAICHOU É UMA PESSOA BOA! ELE NÃO É UM FARSANTE**! – Ela gritava com ambas as mãos sobre a cabeça, encolhendo o corpo. As lágrimas inundavam os olhos.  
Hitsugaya se calou, vendo aquilo. Cerrou os olhos, dolorosamente.  
**  
Deprimente. Deprimente. Á que estado ela chegou?.... É doloroso demais. Demais.

- Hinamori**... – Sussurrou, tentando se aproximar. Ela se esquivou e bateu na mão dele.  
**  
Acho que exagerei..Mas é a verdade. Ela tem que encara-la.

- Me deixa! Você não entende! Você não enxerga o verdadeiro Aizen-taichou.  
- Esse Aizen que você acredita..Nunca existiu, Hinamori. **– Dessa vez ele não usava um tom ríspido, muito menos agressivo. Era gentil.. triste.  
**- Existiu sim!  
- Se existiu... Morreu. Ele deixou isso bem claro quando encenou aquela morte.  
- Não! Está errado! ESTÁ ERRADO! **– Ela chorava, desesperadamente.**

Não. Eu não agüento mais. NÃO DÁ PARA CONTINUAR DESSE JEITO. MALDIÇÃO! Que situação.. Horrível!  
Foi impulso. Eu juro que foi impulso. Não podia mais agüentar. Ela estava..Chorando. De novo não!

**Hitsugaya a envolveu em um abraço apertão, ignorando qualquer resistência que ela pudesse oferecer. Aos poucos ela cedeu e apenas se deixou se abraçada, desmoronando-se em lágrimas torrenciais de puro desespero.**

O calor dela. Como é bom sentir isso. Ter ela aqui, nos meus braços. É bom demais. Posso protege-la agora, não posso? Por favor, Hinamori...Me deixe te proteger.. _Dele_.  
Não pude me conter. Queria passar o maximo de proteção á ela. Queria mostrar que eu iria estar ali para ela, independentemente do que acontecesse.

Ela poderia contar comigo, não com ele.

Eu era real, não ele.

Eu estava ali, não ele.

Deslizei meus dedos pelo pescoço dela, dedilhando o local com cuidado enquanto minha outra mão acariciava delicadamente as costas dela.

- Eu gostaria de poder acreditar em você, Hinamori. Gostaria que Aizen não fosse quem é.. E que nada disso houvesse acontecido. Porque não gostaria de te ver assim, nesse estado que está agora. **– Ele murmurou com calma e suavidade.  
**

Sei o quão é difícil para ela. Sei que ela encontra dificuldades para me entender... E encarar o que aconteceu. Foi dor demais. Mas eu sei que ela vai superar...  
Eu vou estar aqui para ajuda-la. Custe o tempo que custar. Não arredarei o pé do seu lado, Hinamori. Vou estar sempre te observando e cuidando para que não caia.

**Ele se afastou brevemente do abraço. Ela não disse uma palavra sequer. Estava de cabeça baixa quando ele á fitou. Sabia que ela precisava de um tempo. Precisava compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Talvez daquele jeito..Ela caísse na real.**

- Para de chorar, agora. Tchau. **– Ele disse, ao se virar e sair do cômodo. Fechou a porta e se encostou ali mesmo.**

Tá. Sei que precisa ficar sozinha, por isso eu sai do quarto. Mas eu não quero que chore novamente. Não quero me afastar muito de você. Quero ficar aqui.

**Ele deixou seu corpo correr, até que parasse sentado, atrás da porta.  
**  
Esperarei o quanto for necessário por você, Hinamori.

* * *

**Hinamori Momo**

O que exatamente foi isso? Shirou-chan me abraçou. Ele nunca me abraçava. Porque me abraçou?

**Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos, enquanto soluçava fracamente.**

Shirou-chan..Você está sendo sincero, né?!

Que pergunta idiota. Eu sei que ele está. Eu o conheço. No fundo do coração.. Sei que Shirou-chan jamais mentiria para mim. Isso quer dizer que ele realmente acredita que Aizen-taichou é uma pessoa má.

Shirou-chan... Se quer acreditar em mim..Porque não acredita? É só olhar as provas. Aizen-taichou sempre foi uma pessoa extraordinária. Inigualável. Única.

Aizen-taichou, queria que estivesse aqui.

Shirou-chan é uma pessoa boa também. Ele é meio irritado.. Mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Sei que é. Eu o conheço. Shirou-chan, você me entende? Seria como se você traísse a Seireitei. É algo impossível, você me entende? Eu conheço você... Sei que não faria algo errado.. Do mesmo jeito, eu conheço ele. Sei que Aizen-taichou não é mal.

Vocês são as duas pessoas mais importantes para mim...  
Shirou-chan..Não me abandone. Não vá embora também.

**Os olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar em Toushiro, ela não queria perder a companhia dele.. A amizade, o carinho dele. As lágrimas transbordaram em um choro alto e berrante. Rapidamente como um raio, ele entrou pela porta.  
**  
- Shirou....Chan..!

- Hitsugaya-taichou. E pare de chorar, sua boba! **– Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.  
**  
**Ela sorriu fracamente.  
Era sempre assim, eles sempre brigavam quando tocavam no assunto Aizen. Mas no final, nenhum dos dois conseguia ficar chateado com o outro, mesmo que ambos desejassem mortalmente convencer o outro de suas teorias. Hitsugaya principalmente. Ele era o que mais ficava chateado com aquilo, talvez por ainda ter que ver Hinamori naquele estado quase mórbido.**

- Vamos... Já está na hora do pôr-do-sol. Você gosta de ver o sol se pondo, não é? **– Ele indagou retoricamente, pegando a mão dela e puxando-a para a lateral da casa, onde havia uma vista boa para o pôr-do-sol.**

**

* * *

**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**

Tá. E o que mais eu poderia fazer?  
Não podia deixa-la chorar sozinha daquele jeito. Mesmo que soubesse que ela precisava daquele tempo para pensar. Não podia ficar do lado de fora a ouvindo resmungar entre lágrimas. Alias o sol já estava se pondo. E eu sempre me lembrava dela quando isso acontecia. Lembrava-me dos finais de tarde em nosso casebre humilde, antes mesmo de eu entrar para a academia. Era bom.

Era simples viver naquele tempo.

**Eles sentaram sobre o chão de terra batida e olharam os tons do crepúsculo sobre o céu. Era bonito e reconfortante. **

**- **Isso é nostálgico, né? – Ela indagou.  
- Sim. – Ele murmurou em resposta.

- Pena que não há melancias aqui. – Ela riu brevemente.  
- Ahn..Isso me lembra...!

**Ele levou a mão ao próprio quimono e retirou uma lata de refrigerante. Estendeu para ela.**

- Não estamos na época das melancias, então trouxe isso.  
- O que é..? **– Ela pegou a lata e observou-a com atenção. Nunca havia visto nada parecido.  
**- Eu trouxe do mundo humano, na ultima viagem que fiz. É um refrigerante artificial com sabor de melancia. Achei que fosse gostar.  
- Obrigada. **– Ela sorriu e abriu a lata tomando um gole. Arregalou os olhos. – **Gelada! **– Disse com os dentes batendo fracamente.  
**- Desculpe.. Acho que gelei demais. **– Ele disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.** **Certamente aquele vestido rosado não ajudava muito a aquecê-la. Retirou a parte de cima do quimono e colocou-o sobre as costas dela.  
**- Obrigada...Heh..! – **Ela disse puxando-o um pouco o quimono e ajeitando-o no corpo. Em seguida, bebeu outro gole, lento e com certa dificuldade devido ao gelo.  
**

**Novamente o assunto morreu. Ficaram em silencio, apenas observando o céu.  
Demorou alguns segundos para que Hitsugaya resolvesse quebra-lo. **  
- Acredita em mim...agora? – Ele indagou, já sabendo que a resposta seria negativa.

**Ela não respondeu, confirmando a resposta negativa que Hitsugaya esperava.  
**  
- Entendo. É complicado não é?

Sim, eu sabia. Não era uma conversa,um abraço e muito menos uma lata exótica de refrigerante de melancia que ia mudar o jeito de pensar dela. Ela o amava, né?! Isso era fato. Quem é que poderia mudar isso?  
Tolice minha achar que mudaria. Ela era fiel é ele. Acreditar em mim seria uma traição. Não é?  
Eu ri perdido em meus devaneios.

Que ridículo. No final, ela ainda acreditava nele.

- Desculpe. **– Ela murmurou.**

Aquele pedido de desculpas me soava verdadeiro. Acho que ela sabia que a descrença dela em minhas palavras me feria, mesmo que eu não dissesse abertamente aquilo.

- Sem problemas, eu estou aqui. **– Ele disse pegando a lata dela e bebendo um gole. Ela sorriu.**

Sim, eu estou aqui. É assim que deve ser não é?

Independente do tempo que leve.

Estou aqui para brigar; para abraçar; para levar "nãos"; para ouvir sempre a mesma desculpa e, principalmente, para impedir que ela se afunde mais e mais a cada dia. E enquanto faço isso tudo, vou tentando arrumar um jeito de ajudá-la. De salva-la desse monstro que parece ter a enfeitiçado. E não vou desistir, até que eu consiga fazer com que ela acredite em mim.  
Estou aqui para isso.

Estou aqui para ela.

**Ele silenciou-se por um momento. A devolveu a lata com cuidado. Seu rosto estava fechado, como se estivesse emburrado, porém a verdade é que aquilo era mais um exagero dele. Ele não estava irritado, nem emburrado. Estava apenas... Conformado. E ela sabia disso.**

- Shirou-chan...! – **Ela chamou. Quebrando o breve momento de silêncio. Segurava a latinha com ambas as mãos, como se fosse algo extremamente valioso.  
**- Que foi? – **Resmungou, sem muito interesse. **  
- Obrigada.

** Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Ele corou, mas depois abriu um discreto e gentil sorriso.  
Não respondeu. Não era necessário. Apenas voltou o olhar para o crepúsculo e ficou a observá-lo.**

**

* * *

**

**Oiiii!! *-* One-short! Minha primeira fic desse casal *-*// Tenho progeto de mais uma. Para falar a verdade, seria a continuação desta. Caso gostem desta eu escrevo a outra *-*/ Beijinhos!**


End file.
